


Starsky's Song

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Hutch loves Starsky.





	Starsky's Song

[StarskysSong](https://vimeo.com/254392189) from [bodie_doyle](https://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Also at 4shared: [](https://www.4shared.com/video/3cPJsH-o/StarskysSong.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Undated but made in 2010.


End file.
